


Lawless Liaison's.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Serpico (1973), Serpico Peter Mass
Genre: M/M, Quotes added. Based on a true story, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: New Yorks law and order system...Forever lost to a citys weakness...Paco of the police squad...(An honest officers narrative.)





	Lawless Liaison's.

I always looked up to cops wanted to be one, I'm no genius just a clean honest regular guy, I don't need applause just fightin' my corner for a good cause, like a finely tuned instrument of law enforcement. I like my own image it suits my style for a streetwise cop, my hair is my crowning glory just a part of my story. 

The uniform, on me some would say I'm pretty hot stuff, in fact I'm pretty sure the whole goddamn squad wanted a piece of my ass, every mother fucker out there loves me, I sure got me some great mates in this squad. Don't spy on me, don't piss me off, don't feel me up I aint up for it guys I'm no fuckin' cock-sucker, no weirdo.

I don't pucker up or hook up with no bad ass out there, I aint diggin' em. If I fall short don't set me up, everyone gets caught up in the whole fucked up system sometimes.  
If the organisation don't cut me no slack, I'L cut me some of my own. Its a fuckin rat race out there, I can give as good as I get. I've got a power-full throbin' machine under me, I'm still goin nowhere fast.

Don't keep takin' my collars, its in the luck of the draw. I'm speadin' myself so thinly cos everyone's reachin' out for me, I godda look out for myself. Don't tie me in knots, I'm bein' strangled.

Don't involve me in nothin' shady, I don't take no cash from no dumb ass, the good cop always cops for the bad lot. If I get my brains blown out, then what the hell.  
Alone and friendless who gives a shit, you'd have to really cook it up, to get me to eat your humble pie. I'm haulin' my ass in gettin' my act together, police corruption exists and its rife. Lets make it official, its our public duty.

I'L testify, take down all the bent mother fuckers in the force, I'm sure gonna bust the hell outa 'em. I hate washin' other peoples dirty linen in the line of my police duties, but I aint buying anyone's brand of baloney, its all so phoney. Forget narcotics, I aint goin' trippin' myself up on those mother fuckers bull shit. 

I finally fucked up, I'm no fall guy just took a bad ass fall that's all, down but not blown out. Shot to pieces for what, if this is my lot, all I got then I don't wan' it.  
I aint so appealing right now. (A tender touch disagrees) If I did have a thing for you. You, really loved me, If I'm all loved up it becomes the kiss of death.  
Gold shield or tin take it away, my recovery leaves new obstacles to face.

The corruption may finally be gone for good, sadly so must I, I'm resigned to it. I'm walkin' away, I've had my best days.  
I hated all the blood and spilled guts, and just for the record, I aint no fag. What's the use, I'm cuttin' myself loose, just watch me...sail far far away.

The End.


End file.
